


Am I Dreaming?

by Zatterson



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: After 2x22, Dreams, F/M, im really bad at tagging yall, why Jane went missing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-04 14:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zatterson/pseuds/Zatterson
Summary: Jane wakes up in a hospital room without her team. She is told by a doctor that she just dreamed everything about her team, but everything is not as it seems. Can Jane escape and get back to her team?





	1. New Beginnings?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Patterson_is_Bae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patterson_is_Bae/gifts).



She leaned into him, the love between them obvious and bright. She was the happiest she’d felt in her few years here. After years of pain and uncertainty, she felt accepted, her family safe, and her husband just that, her husband. She was happy in this life. Almost to happy.

The woman woke up in a blinding white room. She could hear something beeping next to her and her entire body felt sore as she slowly moved about. She expected to hear her husband say something about her finally being awake, but she didn’t. “Kurt?” she asked cautiously. No respose. As her eyes adjusted to the brightness of the room, she noticed her arms. They were covered in scars, not tattoos. She furrowed her eyebrows as she looked at the hospital band on her arm. Alexa Hamilton, it read. Not Jane Doe. The familiar feeling of fear crept into her stomach. Where was she? Who was she?

A doctor came into the room shortly after she woke up. “Where am I?” She asked firmly, before the doctor could say anything. She was out of her bed, in a defensive position, ready to attack at any moment. “Alex, don’t do anything rash,” the doctor said calmly, “I’ll explain everything in a minute.” She dropped her fists, but remained in her low position, ready to hold her ground. “My name isn’t Alex,” she said, every bit as calm, “why don’t you just let me go. My team will be here soon anyway.” The doctor looked at her sadly. “Your team doesn’t exist, Alex. You dreamed it all.”

It took the doctor a few minutes to get her back in her bed and calmed down after that. When he finally did, he grabbed a chair and sat down next to her. “Let’s try this again,” he said, “I’m Dr. Bradley and you’re… a lot of things. Most importantly, a hero.” She eyed him carefully, trying to figure out if he was telling the truth.She couldn’t tell for sure.

After that, he told her the whole story. She had been a Navy Seal, until someone with deep connections had kidnapped her and tortured her for information. She was rescued, but was so injured they had to put her into a medically induced coma to heal. She was out for two months. “If I was just in a coma, why can’t I remember anything from before?” she asked, “And why does the dream feel so real.” He looked at her sadly, a look she had been getting a lot lately. “I don’t know,” but I promise we’ll figure it out.”

That night Kurt and the team were back. She was back in the MRI lie detector room, but this time she could see the others on the other side of the glass. They were all together in the lab, Patterson typing furiously on her computer with the others huddled around her. On another screen a picture of her glowed bright. Underneath it were in large black letters was the word missing. She watched Kurt slowly make his way to the picture, almost as in a trance. Tasha was the one who caught him. “We will find her, Kurt,” she assured him, “even if it takes everything we’ve got, we will find her.” Tasha hugged Kurt as the dream faded. She was waking up. 

“I saw them again,” She said as Dr. Bradley walked in that morning. “They were looking for me.” He stopped in his tracks, a faint look of panic crossing his face before being replaced by the sympathetic look again. “I really wish we could stop those,” he said, “I have a feeling thats whats keeping your memories from returning.” He walked towards her and picked up a needle. She backed away from him as he came to her, suddenly distrustful of him. “You okay, Alex?” he asked, “you seem on edge.” She looked up into his eyes and saw the lies hidden inside them. She knew she was going to have to get out of there. Soon. “I’m fine,” she lied, a plan starting to take shape in her mind.


	2. CIA?

The next night’s dream assured her suspicions. The team was once again in Patterson’s lab. They were in front of another screen, this one video footage from the cameras around her apartment. They showed a figure in black enter the apartment, then leave with a black duffle bag. Kurt stopped the video. “If only I had been there to save her.” It was more of a thought than anything. She didn't think anyone else had heard it. “Check the reflection on that car,” she heard Kurt say, this time aloud, “maybe we can see the reflection of their car.” Patterson nodded and typed furiously again. Suddenly the picture showed the reflection of the license plate number. Tasha and Patterson exchanged smiles. “Bingo,” Patterson said.

She woke up groggily as Dr. Bradley walked in, this time flanked by a group of nurses. “It’s moving time!” he said as if it was the biggest day of her life. “You’re going to be moved to an apartment since you’ve regained your strength. I’ll still be checking in with you everyday though.” She smiled. “Finally!” The nurses began to surround her, washing her face, doing her hair, helping her change her clothes. This was going to be very beneficial to her plan. 

That night, after everyone had left her new apartment, She was finally alone. She looked at herself in the mirror for the first time since she woke up. She looked exactly the same as she remembered. Her dark hair still curly and long. Her green eyes still held the same amount of amber when they hit the light. She even had the same scar on her back where her tower tattoos would have been. She kinda missed her tattoos.

It wasn’t very long before she had another dream. The team was planning something, but she couldn’t hear them. Suddenly, everything became audible. “I’ll do it,” she heard Tasha say. She watched as Patterson flinched just the slightest bit. “Are you sure Tasha?” The blonde asked quietly, “It’s so dangerous.” Tasha gave her a sad smile. “Keaton offered me a position there. If I go, it’ll cause less suspicion.” She watched as Tasha looked around the room. First at Reade, who nodded at her, then Kurt. He was also nodding. Finally, the Latina looked at Patterson. The scientist was trying to keep from crying, but she eventually nodded as well. Tasha was going to the CIA for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I tried for some Pattata and it didn't work. Sorry. Hope you enjoyed, new chapters coing soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading this strange excuse for a fic and I really hope you enjoyed. New chapters will be posted soon. (Hopefully) 
> 
> A big shoutout to Ethan for helping me with the prompt.


End file.
